<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Make Peace With Time by akasharpiegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053837">I’ll Make Peace With Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasharpiegirl/pseuds/akasharpiegirl'>akasharpiegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Won’t Leave What’s Lost Behind [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, BAMF Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Genius Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Irondad &amp; Spiderson, Kinda, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Pepper Potts, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Happy Hogan, it’s a canon compliant fix it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasharpiegirl/pseuds/akasharpiegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I can bring Dad back.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan &amp; Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Happy Hogan &amp; Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Stephen Strange, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Won’t Leave What’s Lost Behind [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Make Peace With Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y’all all bullied me into making this into a series, so here is the second part of my new series: “I Won’t Leave What Is Lost Behind”, which was preceded by “Vivid Dreams and Worst Case Scenarios”. Please read the previous part if you haven’t already.</p><p>Minor warning for cursing, but otherwise, it should be okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I can bring Dad back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And again, I say... What?”, Pepper blinked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I can bring Dad back,” Morgan repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, that’s not a good idea,” Pepper states, her now stern voice unable to hide the fear interwoven. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom, I know that dream wasn’t just my subconscious! We actually talked, he explained why he used the gauntlet in a way I’ve never even thought about. I know this can’t be my imagination,” Morgan pleads. “Please just let me talk to Strange about it. I just have a feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper sighed after taking another sip of her coffee, “I’m sorry Morgan, but I can’t allow it. I want your Dad back as much as you do, but the thought of losing you too? I couldn’t bear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, please. I know it could work,” Morgan continues.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, honey. But it’s a no,” Pepper states.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!”</p><p> </p><p>“I said no,” Pepper said before getting up. “I don’t want to talk about this again. Don’t bring this up to Strange, to Peter, to anyone. Please just let it go, honey. It’s for your own safety.”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still want to come with me to the city for the weekend?”, Pepper asked, a lapse of memory causing her to forget what door that could open up. “We can leave right after you finish your homework if you have any. If not, you can stay with Peter and MJ.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgan shot Pepper an inquisitive look, “Sure? I finished my homework in the car.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The next day:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She covered her tracks by saying she was going to grab coffee from a quaint little shop a block over from their hotel.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want Morgan?”, Stephen greeted the teenager.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving until you help me,” Morgan started. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?”, Stephen questioned. “You do realize I can send you back to your hotel in a matter of seconds, right?” He started to pull together a portal to her hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>“If you do, I’ll just keep coming back,” Morgan states as she crosses her arms, causing the portal to shrink and break apart. “Whether or not you believe it, I’m mature enough to know what happened to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he rolled his eyes at the curious teenager. “What is it that you want to know about your father?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a dream about him,” Morgan answered.</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>“He told me why he had to use the gauntlet,” Morgan continued. “He told me it was my subconscious speaking, but there’s no way! Because he explained everything in ways I never fathomed. He kept saying how he’s not one hundred percent gone and I just... I just can’t help but think that I can get him back.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Strange involuntarily went forward in time. </p><p> </p><p>Morgan stared in confusion as she waited.</p><p> </p><p>“...You’re right,” Strange broke the silence a few moments later. “This timeline is damaged. He wasn’t supposed to be the one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re serious?”, Morgan asked, hope glistening in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently so,” he answered. “You’d have to use your father’s time travel technology... and if you do everything correctly, he’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do I have to do?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>A week later:</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Morgan spawned into 2023, her Mother’s old ‘rescue’ armor in tow. It was surreal. Is that the compound? Under rubble? Surrounded by clumps of fire. She had no idea it had been rebuilt. Huh.</p><p> </p><p>The nanotech consumed her from head to toe as she looked around at the scene. She saw Peter, her brother, handing the gauntlet to Carol. She saw Strange get pummeled after attempting to hold off the water threatening to pummel. She saw Thanos fighting off Wanda.</p><p> </p><p>Then that’s when she saw him. Her Dad in a tamer part of the battlefield. She didn’t realize how difficult this moment would be. </p><p> </p><p>Tony got distracted, seeing who he thought was Pepper in one part of the field and seeing a carbon copy of the suit flying right above him. “Strange, FRI... can someone explain why I’m seeing two of them?”</p><p> </p><p>Morgan stood still. Strange finally told her what to do, back in her timeline. But everything she was told? Went down the drain as soon as she saw her father... alive. Which freaked her out, because she was supposed to remember everything.</p><p> </p><p>Strange looked over to Morgan and lied through his teeth, “Nope.” He nodded to Morgan though. Which, she took as a signal.</p><p> </p><p>“Working on it,” was all the Irish entity said.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, um,” Morgan stuttered, signaling to the nanotech to uncover her face. “What are the chances you’ll believe what I’m about to tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? How did you—“, he asked, staring wide-eyed at this short teenager as his heart tried to tell him that he knew her... somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve actually met before,” Morgan answered. “I’m Morgan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Last time I checked, my Maguna was a happy five year old that I pray I’ll get to come home to,” Tony answered, confused. “You’re what? 13?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 14, actually,” Morgan corrected. “And if you don’t listen to me and trust me, you won’t get to come home to her. I know how my timeline ends for you... please. I can’t let myself grow up without a Dad<em>, again</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“FRI, who is she?”, Tony asked, ignoring Morgan’s comment. </p><p> </p><p>“That is your Morgan Stark, Boss. She appears to be from another timeline. Or, at least the future for you, she’s a fourteen year old sophomore... good standing in school. Birthdate is December 31st of 2018. It’s 2032 there,” FRIDAY explained. “I’d suggest you trust her, sir. She seems safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh...” Tony pauses. “What happens if I don’t believe you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You die,” Morgan answers. “You take the gauntlet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Strange?”, Tony yelled in direct response to Morgan’s blatant statement.</p><p> </p><p>Strange looked over at Morgan before looking back at Morgan. “Second round, are we? Yeah, Morgan’s right. Her timeline is damaged and she’s fixing it from the source.”</p><p> </p><p>”Second round? The source?”, Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>”Do you think that really matters? We’re running out of time and even though I don’t like you, I’d like to see you survive this time. So, forget the technical stuff for once... will you?”, Strange rolled his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>Tony looked at Morgan, “So, uh... I never thought I’d take advice from another fourteen year old. But what do I have to do if I want to make it home to my kid? You?”</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, 2032 Strange’s plan came back into her mind at just the right time. “In a couple minutes, Thanos will get the gauntlet. When Carol intervenes, help. But for the love of God, don’t take it from her. She knows it’s up to her to fix the end of this. She’s strong enough to take it without too much detrimental effects. No one but our enemies dies this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is this?”, Pepper’s voice came from behind Morgan, which caused her to flinch. </p><p> </p><p>Morgan turned around to see a younger version of her mother staring at her, “I’m over here trying to save lives and you’re going to kill me when I get back home.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Pepper asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Pep, you know how I figured out time travel?”, Tony asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...”, Pepper nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s our kid,” Tony answered.</p><p> </p><p>”What the— you know what? Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Mom doesn’t know I took a suit and crossed through time and space... or rather, you don’t know,” Morgan answered. “So you can understand why I jumped when I heard your voice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d I marry into this family?”, Pepper asked before letting it go. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m hurt by that, truly,” Tony jokes before the three fixed their suits to finish this fight. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get over it,” Pepper states.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>2032:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding,” Pepper muttered as she read the subject line of a new email that had just popped up on her computer screen.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath before reading through it. But her inner monologue was interrupted by her phone ringing. Pepper picked up her phone and was taken aback by the number. Tony’s old number must’ve been reassigned, right? Because... that’s his number. She recognized it immediately. But, she let it go to voicemail, turned her phone on silent, and went back to email responses.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes passed. </p><p> </p><p>Happy burst through her office in a panic, “Tony’s alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, Pepper asked, looking up from her computer. Her face filled with utter confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“His old number called me, I answered. His voice came through. He said he tried to call you twice, you didn’t pick up... either time. If I hadn’t picked up, he’d have to call Rhodey. His location says he’s near your home. Pepper, he’s alive,” Happy answered. </p><p> </p><p>“How did he—“, Pepper mumbled. Then she saw the photo of her and Morgan from one of Morgan’s dance competitions sitting on her desk. “Happy, where’s Morgan?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought she was on a field trip to some science museum today? In the city? Why?”, Happy asked. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s where she’s supposed to be,” Pepper answered as she quickly packed up her things, and pulled up Morgan’s phone number.  “Why didn’t I expect her to do this? Pick up, pick up, pick up Morgan. I swear to God...”</p><p> </p><p>No answer. No location calculated either.</p><p> </p><p>“You think she’s behind his return?”, Happy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Who else would be? She got really worked up about her Dad last week. She begged me to let her talk to Strange...”, Pepper asked. “Plus, Peter didn’t ask for time off, he came into work today. He wants Tony back just as much as Morgan and I do, but I know for a fact he showed up today and didn’t leave work early today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if she did mess with time, I thought Bruce said the past doesn’t actually affect your present, though,” Happy questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that was a fluke, like what happened with Scott. There’s no way that this wasn’t Morgan’s doing,” Pepper said as she followed Happy out to her car. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call Morgan’s teachers and see if they know anything,” Happy offered.</p><p> </p><p>Happy drove away from the compound and called up Morgan’s science teacher. “Hello, this is Mrs. Archuletta with Pinewood Senior High School. I’m currently supervising a field trip with my sophomore science classes. What seems to be a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, this is Harold Hogan… one of Morgan Stark’s emergency contacts. Her mother and I have some suspicion that she isn’t with you all on the trip when she is supposed to be. Can you confirm that she is with you and okay?”, Happy asked as Pepper kept trying to get a hold of her daughter through text messaging.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh… hello. As far as I knew, she was. She was marked present when I took roll on and off the bus this morning. Let me check with her chaperone group,” the teacher answered sympathetically. </p><p> </p><p>Both Happy and Pepper could hear muffled talking on the other end of the call. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir, I'm sorry. I don’t know what to say. She was last seen right before we split into groups. We can keep looking if you would like,” Morgan’s teacher offered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but thank you though. Morgan’s Mom and I think we know where she is, but just wanted to make sure,” Happy explained. Pepper looked at him and he knew exactly what she was thinking. “I know you’re going to want to suspend her or something, but please don’t let that go to your head until we figure out what’s going on. This isn’t like her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t promise anything sir,” Mrs. Archuletta spoke.</p><p> </p><p>The line went dead a moment later as Happy and Pepper we’re stopped in a traffic slowdown. It was going to take a bit before they finally got to the lakehouse. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed/want to read more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>